Vampire Love
by Blur Of Doubt
Summary: Spuffy: What if Spike had saved Dawn from Glory instead? Buffy doesn't know how to feel but with Dawn, Willow and Tara acting as mediators things should be interesting. Buffy did not die saving Dawn. The song Vampire Love is by Ash.
1. Chapter 1

**_Vampire Love_**

**Summary : Spuffy - What if Spike had saved Dawn from being bled by Glory in the end. Buffy doesn't know how to feel but with Dawn, Willow and Xander acting as mediators things could definitley get interesting. Buffy did not die. Song used is Vampire Love by Ash.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or any of the characters. I do not own the song Vampire Love by Ash from the album Meltdown. I only own the idea for this story.**

Chapter 1

"Spike!" Dawn shrieked as the familiar blond haired vampire ran towards her. "Spike!"

Eventually Spike freed himself and ran towards the slayer's sister.

"Dawn, are you okay?" He asked looking at her closely.

"Yeah, get me back on firm ground and I'll be fine. Oh and once I'm back in my own clothes again." She said looking down at the outfit Glory/Ben had made her wear.

Steadying herself Dawn allowed Spike to help her down the steps. Things seemed so much more normal back on the ground, everybody seemed to be relieved that Dawn was safe. Willow and Tara had their arms around each other, Giles was congratulating Anya and Xander on something and Buffy ran towards her sister enveloping her in an embrace.Spike stepped back into the shadows and sat on an upturned crate. Glory had been defeated, Dawn was safe, Tara was back to normal, Giles had recovered and Xander and Anya were clearly happy. Somehow after the last few days everything seemed a little anti climatic now. After a while Dawn walked over to him.

"Come on." She said pulling him up by the arm. "We've got a party to go to."

"Sorry Dawn, I really don't feel like it."

"Tough Spike." She said dragging him with her. "You're coming."

"I propose a toast to Xander and Anya. Good luck in your engagement and you know we love you guys. Congratulations." They all raised their glasses to toast the newly engaged couple even Spike and Dawn with her wine glass of coke.

"Are you okay with this?" Tara asked later as Willow broke out of a daze.

"Okay with what?" She replied.

"Xander and Anya. You know they're engaged aka together forever."

"Yes...so?"

"You haven't got a problem with that?" Tara asked.

"No...I'm really happy for them. Why?"

"Oh no...don't worry."

"You know I love you Tara, these past few days have made me see that."

Tara smiled. "Me too."

Buffy was scanning the room looking for someone but her search was going very well so far.

"Looking for someone in particular?" Dawn asked causing Buffy to jump. "Spike maybe?"

"No why would I?" Buffy replied. "Dawn, we don't need him."

"I don't know about you but I needed him today. Buff, he saved me."

"I know, I know...but still..."

"Just go and talk to him." Dawn insisted. "He's over there."

"Buffy." Said Spike as she approached.

"Spike, I just wanted to thank you." She said taking a gulp of her drink.

"Dawn is like a sister to me Buffy I couldn't not do anything."

"Willow will it work?" Dawn pestered her sister's friend.

"Yes...well I hope so..." Willow grimaced.

For a moment Buffy felt as though she was staring at a different man not at Spike, the reformed but still slightly annoying vampire. She glanced at his hair, she hadn't noticed how much she liked it before.

"Buffy are you alright?" Spike asked trying to take her glass from her sensing that she had already had too much to drink and had been over celebrating. Buffy reacted more slowly than usual pulling it away from his grasp but ended up spilling it over both of them.

"Sorry." she apologised putting the now empty glass down on a table near them.

"No problem." Spike replied trying to wipe down his leather jacket as best as possible.

"Thank you." Buffy blurted out.

"Huh?" Spike was confused.

"For saving Dawn. I guess I didn't have you down as that kinda man."

"Yeah well you were always the one who saw me as more than a vampire but I knew I had to prove it to you." Spike said shaking his jacket so that drop of alcohol showered the floor as he walked away.

"Spike, wait!" The Slayer called.

He turned around to face her slowly.

"What?"

Buffy stepped closer to the vampire, letting her lips meet against his.

"It's working" Dawn beamed hugging Willow.

"I don't feel so good about this Dawn." The witch replied and Tara shook her head.

"Okay well you can reverse it now and let fate kick in."

"Fate? He's a vampire and she's the vampire slayer. Somehow I don't think fate fits into it Dawn." Willow replied.

"C'mon." Dawn moaned. "It worked for you guys and just look at Xander and Anya."

"Fine." Willow said as she reversed her incantation.

Spike pushed Buffy away but not roughly, he was confused and puzzled by her actions. For a second Buffy seemed to return to her normal self again or at least how she had been before the alcohol had kicked in.

"Spike I should go."The vampire looked at her still surprised, he was taken aback even further when she leaned forwards and kissed him very lightly on the lips.

* * *

This is my first BtVS fanfic on here and I would love some feedback thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Anya were sitting at the kitchen table in the Summer's house. Each of them held a mug of hot chocolate between their hands, Anya was still admiring the ring that Xander had given her.

"It was so weird." Buffy was telling them about what had happened. "One moment I was reluctant to even say thank you for saving Dawn's life." She paused to reach across the table to touch her sister's hand. "And then suddenly I was kissing him." She looked around at the expressions on her friend's faces.

Anya was staring at Buffy and had stopped looking at her engagement ring for long enough to become engrossed in the Slayer's confession. Dawn and Willow, however were looking at Buffy with very different expressions. Dawn was keen to know the details whilst Willow's cheeks turned from pink to crimson with guilt and embarrassment, Buffy picked up on this.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked looking and Dawn then Willow and back at Dawn again."

"It was a spell." Dawn answered.

"What!" Both Buffy and Anya exclaimed in unison.

"I'm sorry Buffy." Willow apologised.

"Me too." Dawn seconded. "Don't blame Willow she was only trying to help because I asked her to. It was all my idea."

"But Dawn why?" Buffy asked.

"Can't you see how good you two would be together?"

"He's a vampire!" Buffy exclaimed, Willow broke in before she had thought through what she was going to say.

"So was Angel."

"Yes I know but look how that turned out."

"Maybe you're being given a second chance." Dawn reasoned to an exasperated Buffy.

Tara and Spike were sitting together in the corner of an underground bar talking. Spike had told Tara about how he felt for Buffy and how last night had been a surprise but not an unwelcome one. Tara listened sympathetically to the vampire feeling bad about what she had witnessed last night.

"Well if she feels the same..." Tara stopped not wanting to give Spike false hope.

"The thing is I think it was something demonic or at least wiccan that happened." Spike mused becoming nearer to the truth that he knew.

"You cast a psell to make me fall for Spike?" Buffy demanded.

Willow looked at Buffy her face and eyes showing her uncomfortable embarrassment. She nodded. "We reversed it though."

"Do you want me to thank you?" Buffy replied sarcastically. "What was the point then?"

"To make you see what could happen."

"Right. I can't listen to this anymore." Buffy banged her empty mug down on the table and stormed out of the room.

Anya, Dawn and Willow heard the door slam and looked at each other anxiously.

"I told you it wouldn't work out." Willow sighed.

"But it did work. If she didn't care about Spike, she wouldn't have got so upset would she?" Dawn replied.

Willow groaned. "You don't give up do you?"

* * *

Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed I hope you're liking this! Please R&R 


End file.
